Scent Sweeter Than That Before
by CourtneyParke
Summary: Almost a year after Eclipse...Bella is still human...set in Dartmouth! Please read...I cannot think of a good summary...Rated T just to be safe!
1. Instigating Trouble

**Scent Better Than That Before**

**Chapter 1 – Instigating Trouble**

**I would like to say…this is only my second fanfic, and this and my other are still under 'construction'…**

**I would like tougher critics…I only had a handful of reviewers who read my fanfic carefully enough to comment on things I needed to fix!**

**Now for the prologue: After long debate, Edward and Bella are in Dartmouth. ****Actually in Dartmouth, not just using that as an excuse.**** Bella agreed to give her **_**fiancée**_** a**** little time, but only because she couldn't form coherent thoughts while staring into his eyes. This fanfic is set not quite a year after Eclipse. The whole Cullen/ Hale clan has moved to Massachusetts, Carlisle getting a job in the local hospital, and all the 'kids' attending Dartmouth. **

**Once again, this is only my second fanfic, and I apologize if this idea is already taken! Well you do not exactly know what idea that is, but the title hints quite a bit! .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I walked hand in hand to our first class of the day, a medicine course I had chosen. Bella grimaced at the thought of studying medicine, considering the fact she fainted at the sight of blood, but I had 2 master's degrees from other collages in medicine under my belt, so she couldn't argue.

Before we walked into the room, I leaned down and kissed Bella lightly. My throat burned from the thirst with such close contact, but I was used to the feeling by now. I chuckled as she showed resistance to entering the room, but she had no chance of refusing.

I spent the next hour and a half, that Bella spent furrowing her brow deeper every few seconds trying to understand the lesson, staring intently at my one and only true love. I could answer every question the professor asked without even glancing up, so I didn't feel the need to look away from her glorious face. She noticed my staring once, and her face flushed a deep scarlet. I laughed quietly, and played with a stray lock of her hair.

Finally the other students started piling out of the room, and Bella and I followed. I was careful not to get too close to any human, so they wouldn't notice the abnormally cold skin, my alluring topaz eyes, or one the other traits that 'dazzles people' as Bella put it.

We had a study hall period now, which neither of us spent studying. We, well I with her clinging onto my back, ran home to Esme. Carlisle and the other Cullen/Hales weren't home. I pried her off of my back as we came to the large mint green mansion we called ours. It looked much like our one back in Forks, but instead of the back wall being made from glass, the entire roof was. The original siding of the house was mint green, and still retained most of its former glory. I heard Bella's small intake of breath at the sight, it still knocked the wind out of her whenever she saw it.

"Hey Esme." I called casually, entering the house with Bella by my side. "Bells, you hungry at all?" I said, remembering she still needed human food.

"No thanks." She said, running her pale hand over the smooth marble countertops.

I chuckled softly, glancing down at my cell phone. "Love, we better get back to school our class starts in just a few minutes." We both laughed, knowing it took a mere 3 minutes to commute to and from the school.

She sighed, once more hopping on my back. Across the street from campus, I set her down, and we walked together towards the building our next class was in.

Suddenly, it was like the first day of Junior Year at Forks High, only ten times worse. The wind blew a flood of the sweetest scent radiating from a girl strikingly similar to my love standing next to me. I instantly froze, trying to gain control.

The venom flooded my mouth, and I swallowed it back, only further instigating the burning longing in the back of my throat to feel this girl's blood flow freely into my mouth…

I cut off the thought. "Bella…we are skipping our classes for the rest of today..." I said, my voice low and rough. I grabbed Bella, attaching her to my back for the third time today, and once more ran to my new house.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eeep****! A tad of a ****cliffie**** we got here! Heh…I apologize for such a short chapter…but I wanted to see what people thought of the idea…**

**If I get three reviews [[preferably constructive criticism… then I will continue my story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hehe for today's viewers…I have a treat! I stole a fictional book character!!**

**-****drumroll****-**

**EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!**

**Edward: ****Wha****-what am I doing here? -****looks**** around at crazed fan girls, then down at his vampire-proof chains-**

**Me: Well…I put you in my story, and these are your fans. You will now give them HUGS for reading about you!**

**Edward: I will do no such thing!**

**Me: Shall I get out the ****tazer**

**Edward: WHO'S FIRST FOR HUGS?**

**Me: That's more like it! Hugs for everyone who reads, and extra hugs for those who review!**

**Edward: -gulp-**


	2. Hostility

**Scent Better Than That Before**

**Chapter 2 – Hostility**

**I would like to say…this is only my second fanfic, and this and my other are still under 'construction'…**

**I would like tougher critics…I only had a handful of reviewers who read my fanfic carefully enough to comment on things I needed to fix!**

**Now for the prologue: After long debate, Edward and Bella are in Dartmouth. Actually in Dartmouth, not just using that as an excuse. Bella agreed to give her **_**fiancée**_** a little time, but only because she couldn't form coherent thoughts while staring into his eyes. This fanfic is set not quite a year after Eclipse. The whole Cullen/ Hale clan has moved to Massachusetts, Carlisle getting a job in the local hospital, and all the 'kids' attending Dartmouth. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Love you all!**

**OH! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER [[besides Amber... THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_((Last chapter...)) __Suddenly, it was like the first day of Junior Year at Forks High, only ten times worse. The wind blew a flood of the sweetest scent radiating from a girl strikingly similar to my love standing next to me. I instantly froze, trying to gain control._

_The venom flooded my mouth, and I swallowed it back, only further instigating the burning longing in the back of my throat to feel this girl's blood flow freely into my mouth…_

_I cut off the thought. "Bella…we are skipping our classes for the rest of today..." I said, my voice low and rough. I grabbed Bella, attaching her to my back for the third time today, and once more ran to my new house._

**Amber****'s POV**

I walked, strutted really, from my business class across campus to my dorm. I had just aced the pop quiz Mr. Hudson had thrown at us today. A broad smile formed on my somewhat thick lips. As I was almost halfway across campus, a remarkably handsome boy was walking hand and hand with another girl that almost looked familiar.

Suddenly, the boy looked straight at me, pure hatred in his eyes. What scared me the most though, was that he clenched his jaw tight, and then took off with that girl on his back in maybe 2 seconds. Maybe I was delirious from the shock? No one was that fast! I was completely entranced in my thoughts, and a few minutes to my dorm from the impossible scene, I ran face first into a tree. I fell straight back, my long dark brown curly hair getting twigs and leaves caught in it as I lay on the ground.

I sat up slowly, wondering how that happened…oh. I was thinking and ran into a tree. Good going Amber! I finally made it to my dorm, that I shared with three other girls, and asked one about the strange boy.

"Ooooh. That's Edward Cullen. He's in my medicine class I had this morning. He's gorgeous! All he does is stare at his girlfriend though…" Said Shannon, a slight tan girl with curly red hair that she had pinned back and freckles covering her face, looking disappointed. Hmmm Edward Cullen…."Yes, he was quite gorgeous…" I thought aloud.

"But you ran into a_ tree_?" She asked, trying to hide her giggle.

I blushed wildly. "Yeah…I was thinking about why he gave me that look and ran so quickly…and the tree just like appeared!" I said, still puzzled about why he hated me already. He couldn't even know my name!

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as possible back to the house. The green scenery flew by so quickly, I hoped Bella had her eyes closed. Amber Cross. The girl I was so close to killing mere moments ago.

I tried to push the monster inside of me safely away; I couldn't afford to lose control near Bella.

"My dear Bella, are you okay?" I asked, alarmed when I saw her face. She was pale, even for her. Her eyes were wide open, as if she has seen something worse than me!

"F-fine…" She said, blinking and slightly shaking her head back and forth. I sighed, still wishing I could see into her mind. But, a gut feeling told me I didn't want to know what she was thinking right now.

"Who was that?" Bella said, when we had stopped in front of the house.

"Her name is Amber Cross…" I trailed off, hoping she would drop it. But I knew my hopes were in vain.

"What happened? Was she thinking something?" Bella asked, honestly curious. I sighed once more.

"How can I explain…it's like the first day you arrived at Forks High. Only worse." I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

Bella got a look on her face, and I realized she would probably be jealous of someone smelling better than her.

"Love, she smells appetizing. Not beautiful like you." I said, kissing her. She smiled blankly for a second, and then blushed. I laughed and led her into the house.

"Edward, Bella" Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Esme said when we entered the house.

I led Bella in front of me into the kitchen to meet up with her.

"We ran into a…complication." I said, sitting down and putting my face into my hands.

"What kind of complication?" Esme said warily, coming over to stand behind me with Bella.

"Well…you must remember the first week of junior year at Forks High…" She nodded solemnly.

"It's at least 10 times worse." I stated. She had to keep from gasping aloud.

_He barely lasted with Bella…what's going to happen this time? I do not want to have to make the entire family move…especially Bella it's good she get an education…_ She thought. I pushed her thoughts away and stood.

"I did hear her schedule, I do not have any classes with her, so it should be simple to avoid this." I said, proud of myself. Bella smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Be careful…" She said, patting my back. "We're not going back today, as a precaution."

She simply nodded, heading upstairs. She was disappointed, but understood. A human disappearance was the last thing we needed right now.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks sooo much to all of my readers…It took quite a few drafts before I liked this chapter…**

**I know this chapter**** was short as well, but I'm still developing the plot in my head…so this and maybe the next chapter are rather short…after I promise to make them longer!!**

**Hehe for this chapter****'s viewers…I have a treat! I stole a****nother**** fictional book character!!**

**-drumroll-**

**JASPER HALE**

**Jasper****-falls from sky, landing in all readers' rooms, with me holding him- What's going on?**

**Me: Well…I ****kinda promised all my reader's you would give them hugs.**

**Jasper: Uhmm…why?**

**Me: I'm not entirely sure. Maybe because I'm naming a puppy after you…anyways! First viewer! GIVE THEM A HUG!**

**Jasper: And if I don't?**

**Me: ****I'll get out the same tazer I almost used on Edward last chapter…hehe –pulls tazer from pocket, holding it out at him-**

**Jasper: Okay….-mumbles- hugs for uhm –I cough Courtney- Courtney's viewers!**

**Me: -laugh ****hysterically****-**

**ONCE AGAIN! A hug for viewers…more for reviewers! SHUT UP JASPER…YES EVERYONE GETS ONE**

**Okay…well I must go now…there's a vampire who apparently likes tazer guns…-girlish screams-**


End file.
